Favorite Form Of Sugar
by CastielandMe
Summary: Highschool AU. Sam goes on a camping trip with school, with his two secret-angel best friends, and ends up sharing a tent with Candy-Loving new boy Gabriel. Slash ensues. Rebel!Sam, Angel!Gabriel. Wing!Kink Please R&R. :


** So my new fic will be... SABRIEL! :D  
>So for all you Sabriel voters... (rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT, PrettyGirlyFan, GardenGhost) then to you Wing!Kink lovers (GardenGhost again, and DeansMuse)... Here you go, enjoy!<br>Underage sex. Badboy!Sam. Angel!Gabriel. Wing!kink. Rebellion. **

_ ran a hand through my messed hair, smiling hopefully at Dean.  
>'Look, it's free to art students! And Michael's going too, so it's not even like I'll be alone! Aw, please, Dean...' I begged, biting my lip nervously. 'I really want to go.'<br>'Fine...' He sighed, reaching over to tousle my bangs, making me scowl. 'When is it?'  
>'We go on friday.' I replied, smiling. 'Thanks, Dean!'<br>He nodded, laughing at me as I dashed off to start packing. _

I smiled fondly at the thought of Dean's face when I begged to go on this art trip. Four days camping in the middle of nowhere. To 'Catch nature's inner beauty'.  
>Really? No-one could be bothered to teach us. It was a mutual understanding between teacher and pupil.<br>Raphael, Michael and I lounged on the backseat of the coach, absent-mindedly flicking grapes at the small kids. The new guy, Gabriel, I think, was sat in front of us, iPod blaring, oblivious.  
>'Got any joints?' Raphael asked in true Raph style.<br>'No,' Michael answered. 'Just cigs...'  
>'Huh. They'll do.' I took the cigarette offered to me, blowing smoke over the new boy's head. I leant forward a little, watching him, unused to such... Independence. But he just sat sucking a lollipop, smiling to himself, head bopping to Lady Gaga that was loud enough for us all to hear.<br>Raph grumbled something about angels nowadays were fags, and Michael and I chuckled quietly, rolling our eyes. Raphael was obsessed with gays. It was like a disease or something.  
>A few things you need to know.<br>Michael was nowhere near as good as Dean was lead to believe.  
>My best friends revealed to me that they were angels two years ago.<br>No one else knows.  
>They told me the new boy was an angel last week, when he joined our school.<br>He knew we knew.  
>I was so ragingly gay.<br>No one knew, 'sept for Mike and Raph.

The three of us casually fell asleep on the backseat, Michael and Raphael entwined in each others arms. They were in an openly gay relationship, and anyone who dared criticize got hit.  
>When we -finally- arrived, it was starting to go dark. 'Alright, boys! Two to a tent, no exceptions, and any misconduct of behavior -yada, yada, yada... - have a nice weekend. Be sure to actually do some work or I'll get fired and you'll get F's.' Our teacher smirked at us, and I saw Michael and Raphael silently agree to share a tent.<br>Which left me with some random dude. Great.

My tent was set up, crap inside, and I crawled in, phone out and texting Anna, my apparently-hot-according-to-straight-Dean neighbor. Someone cleared there throat, and I poked my head out, seeing the new guy, now sucking a candy cane, watching me.  
>'Can I sleep in here? There's nowhere else.' I nodded slowly, propping myself up on my elbows to examine him discreetly. He was quite small, and surprisingly slender consider how much crap he ate. His blonde-brown hair was tousled and soaked from rain, and his hopeful, timid little grin made me feel a little... Strange.<br>'Yeah, uh...' I shoved my suitcase to the bottom of the tent, shuffling over to make room for him. He grinned gratefully, tucked his suitcase into the opposite corner, and lay down on the cold floor with a groan.  
>'My damn back is so sore... Fuckin' cramped bus.'<br>I rolled onto my side to watch him as he searched through his case, pulling out a black duvet, which he folded in half and lay on top of, staring at me, quivering a little.  
>'So let your wings out.' I offered, staring straight back. He shot me a confused look, pulling another candy cane from his pocket.<br>'How do you-'  
>'Raphael and Michael.' I interrupted, grinning. 'I picked an awkward moment to enter their room.'<br>He laughed, then shuddered, and his purple wings wrapped about him, I cocked my head, watching the feathers reflecting the dimming light when he shifted a little. He knew I was watching him, and his wings trembled in response, making me laugh.  
>'I love those things... Means you can't lie.' I chuckled again, and he smiled.<br>'Which can be a ballache.' He answered, meeting my eyes.  
>I wanted so badly to reach out and touch those wings- the others never had, but I didn't know why- but I resisted the urge, biting my lip and watching him suck that candy cane...<br>'You can touch them.' He murmured, watching me curiously. 'I can tell you want to...'  
>I smiled weakly, shuffling along my duvet a little, reaching out a slow hand to touch the wingtip he extended to me, then gasped in shock.<br>'It's... Soft. And warm. And _wet_.' I murmured, sniffing my fingers curiously. 'Smells like... Candy.' I laughed, touching the wing again, looking to his face again.  
>His eyes were wide, jaw clenched, and he looked a little pained.<br>'It doesn't hurt, does it?' I asked, withdrawing my head again, but this time, a whimper came from his lips at the loss of contact.  
>'N-no...'<p>

I soon found myself crouched beside him as he lay on his chest, wings spread as far as the restriction of the tent allowed. 'So why are they wet?' I asked, rubbing a gentle hand over the bone at the top, making him shiver. His reactions entertained me, and I was using the time I had to find the spots that made him whimper and mew with pleasure.  
>'I-it's oil... W-we release it w-when we're in d-danger, to p-protec-Ah!-protect our wings, or w-when we're stressed, or...' He trailed off, burying his face in his sheet as his back arched when I rubbed the wingtip gently.<br>'Or?' I asked, smiling, pretty sure I already knew the answer that was coming.  
>'O-or when there's a f-fucking jackass f-fingering them and a-arousing us to f-fucking fit t He rasped, squirming a little.<br>I leaned down and ghosted a breath over his feathers, making him whimper quietly.  
>'So...' I leaned down close to his ear, whispering with a smirk. 'Does that mean this is mine?' I reached underneath him, stroking his bulge gently. He groaned, bucking his hips down and wings up, and I rocked back onto my heels. 'Turn over... I want to see your face.'<br>He rolled, spreading his wings out to the sides, whimpering as I ran my fingers through them, a sharp cry filling my ears as I gripped the base. I released his wings with a smile, straddling his hips as he trembled.  
>'F-fuck me, S-Sam...' He rasped, moving his hands to my zipper. 'You're so fucking h-hard for me...'<br>I breathed out raggedly, leaning forward to brush my lips against his, one hand on each wing-bone. 'Just for you...' I breathed against his lips. 'Will you bottom for me, baby?'  
>He nodded as I climbed off him, and we each knelt, watching the other with an air of nervousness. Eventually, I reached out and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, sucking his bottom lip into mine as I fumbled with his shirt.<br>He moaned into my mouth, one hand on my hip, stroking gently as the other worked it's way under my shirt, pulling it over my head. 'So fucking h-hot...'  
>'You have a vulgar mouth.' I murmured, nipping his jaw and pushing his shirt off, leaning back a little to admire the perfect torso of my anxious angel. He was slender, but not to the point of being skinny, and he was well-built, but not to the point of resembling a jock. I licked my way down his chest tentatively, feeling his hands in my hair as I unbuttoned his jeans and used my teeth to unzip him, pushing them down to his knees, brushing a breath over his cock, making him groan.<br>'Fu-fuck... I w-want you to f-fuck me S-Sam... Fuck my t-tight h-hot ass h-hard...' He whimpered as I pulled down his boxers, licking his head gently.  
>Standing up as much as the tent would allow, I shredded my shirt as he fumbled with jeans, pulling those and my boxers down in one swift motion, licking my thigh as I groaned. 'O-on your hands and knees...' I whispered, crouching behind him as he did so, sucking my fingers into my mouth, making them nice and slick before thrusting one into Gabriel's ass slowly. He cried out, fingers clenching in the sheets, as I pumped slowly, adding another finger. Gradually, his cries turned to moans, and his wings arched by my sides, quivering. I added another finger, curling them inside him to make him groan, then drew out, listening to him mewl in loss.<br>'So empty...' He rasped, hips bucking back in vain hope. I shushed him, and held his hips still, sliding my tongue into him a little.  
>'I can fix that...' I whispered, holding his hips tighter and rocking up onto my knees, thrusting into him in a fluid motion.<p>

I watched, eyes shining, fully-sheathed, watching. He writhed, enthralled, beneath me, in tragic, ecstatic agony. He groaned, whimpering as I reached forward to wrap a hand around his weeping cock, listening to his euphoric gasps and moans while I drew out slowly, snapping back in to the tight, wet heat.  
>'F-fuck...' I hissed, reaching up to run a hand through his feathers, fisting roughly as I pumped into his willing ass.<br>'I'm... G-g-gah!' He yelped as I hit his prostate, those gorgeous wings trembling, scent washing off in waves as I felt the oil spread over my fingers, dripping off my wrist slowly as I licked the sensitive skin between his wings, making him mewl.  
>I slammed my hips forward again, balls tightening. 'Gonna... C-can I come in your a-ass, Angel?' I groaned, fingers tightening in his feathers, making him hiss.<br>He nodded shakily, thrusting shamelessly, bucking into my hand as he came on the sheets.  
>The combination of his whimpers, the gentle wings brushing my ribs, back and thighs and the repeated clenching of his walls around me made me cry out as I exploded inside him, lowering my face to bite gently at the base of his left wing, making him spasm with pleasure as I drew out slowly.<p>

Gabriel was lay in my arms, one wingtip brushing my thigh in a comforting motion as he sucked on a lollipop, smiling. My fingers were caressing the base of his wings gently, and he glanced up at me with a grin.  
>'You're my new favorite form of sugar.' <p>


End file.
